Lar
by Nuari
Summary: Remus imaginava que aquilo que ele chamaria de casa seria um lugar físico, até descobrir que aqueles que o aceitavam como um igual eram o lar que sempre sonhara. SiRem, Slash, Hogwarts


Foi uma sutil sensação de liberdade que Remus sentiu ao atravessar a passagem para a Plataforma 9 e meio. Apertava firmemente a carta de Hogwarts em sua mão esquerda, enquanto empurrava seu carrinho vagarosamente, absorvendo todas as informações do ambiente.

Diferente dos outros garotos, Remus estava desacompanhado, mesmo sendo seu primeiro ano na escola de bruxaria. Sua mãe o acompanhou apenas até em frente a estação, o que pareceria estranho a qualquer um que a conhecesse, já que ela sempre se apresentou como uma mãe super-protetora, inclusive dificultando o ingresso do garoto à escola de bruxaria.

Limpando esses pensamentos de sua mente, atravessou a plataforma em passos lentos e encaminhou-se para o Expresso de Hogwarts, seguindo alguns garotos mais velhos a sua frente. Ao entrar procurou por uma cabine vaga, porém, a mais vazia que encontrou tinha um garoto pequeno e rechonchudo dormindo profundamente.

Esperou o trem arrancar e foi logo trocar-se para o uniforme da escola. Durante sua volta viu um garoto loiro e alto, acompanhado de outros igualmente grandes, maltratando alguns primeiranistas, o que fez com que Remus se encolhesse no corredor para não ser percebido. Mais a frente, uma garota ruiva batia, furiosa, a porta de uma cabine, com um menino de cabelos escorridos e negros em seus calcanhares.

- Podemos nos sentar aqui? – indagou a ruiva depois que Remus já tinha entrado na cabine novamente.

- Ah, sim... – disse Remus após uma rápida olhada para o garoto dorminhoco no outro canto.

Os dois acomodaram-se um em frente ao outro. Remus pensou em puxar assunto, mas ficou ligeiramente embaraçado ao perceber seu desejo por tornar-se amigo daqueles dois. Não que existisse algo especial na dupla, mas havia tempos que queria desfrutar da companhia de pessoas da sua idade, e mais, pessoas que não soubessem de sua condição – algo praticamente impossível de ocorrer quando se mora em um casebre isolado do contato com pessoas fora da família.

- Hum... Prazer. Me chamo Lily Evans – disse a garota e, devido ao silêncio de seu companheiro, acrescentou – e esse é Severo Snape.

- Prazer, sou Remus Lupin. Bom... Ainda não pude conversar com ele – falou apontando o outro garoto com a cabeça.

A conversa não passou muito disso, e Remus teve a certeza que não era muito bom em dialogar. Pelo menos não durante uma viagem de trem com dois desconhecidos.

Ao desembarcar, o garoto pôde ver a imponente imagem do castelo a sua frente. Aquela figura pareceu hipnotizá-lo, talvez por sua grandeza, talvez por seu significado. Qualquer que fosse, Remus não tirou seus olhos da construção, que ia crescendo lentamente, à medida que o barco avançava sobre o vasto lago e o vento batia violentamente em seus cabelos castanho-claros.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Viu-se entrando no castelo, acompanhado do olhar dos estudantes mais velhos, postados às mesas de suas respectivas casas. Remus, particularmente, era indiferente à qualquer casa, mas não pôde deixar de compartilhar da tensão que os colegas ao seu lado demonstravam a medida em que os alunos eram chamados.

- Remus John Lupin – chamou a professora após uns nove ou dez nomes.

O garoto sentou-se no banquinho e deixou que o Chapéu Seletor tocasse em sua cabeça.

-Hmmm... Sim, sim... Esforçado e inteligente... Certamente ficaria bem na Corvinal... Mas estou vendo algo além de sabedoria em sua cabeça... Quem sabe... Quem sabe não seria melhor a... GRIFINÓRIA!

Aplaudido pelos grifinórios, Remus dirigiu-se a mesa de sua casa. Achou um lugar vago ao lado de um primeiranista de olhos cinza-azulados, que estavam semi-escondidos atrás de seus cabelos negros, levemente encaracolados.

- Bem-vindo! – o moreno acrescentou para ele logo que este se sentou. Seu tom de voz passava do encantado para o incrédulo, o que Remus pensou, por alguns segundos, dever-se a sua nova companhia, sensação que logo se desfez ao perceber como a reação do garoto era a mesma a cada vez que a palavra "Grifinória" se repetia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Depois do jantar, os alunos rumaram, cada qual para seu salão comunal. Remus, apesar de estar encantado com aquele lugar, subiu diretamente ao dormitório, encontrando o garoto rechonchudo em uma das camas, aparentemente perdido em algum pensamento.

- Olá? – Remus disse de soslaio.

Como se despertasse de um profundo sonho, o outro lhe respondeu:

- Ah, oi. Eu... Eu sou Peter. Peter Petigrew.

- Me chamo Remus Lupin, prazer.

Não demorou a perceber que o garoto não era muito de papo. De vez em quando falava algo sobre quadribol, seu horror a história da magia, ou sobre seus uniformes apertados.

Ainda não havia terminado de arrumar as suas coisas, quando dois garotos entraram falando alto no quarto.

- Eu te falei, cara, você tinha que vir pra Grifinória, só os melhores entram aqui. – falou o garoto de óculos.

- Minha mãe vai ficar uma fera em saber que eu não entrei na Sonserina – dizia alegremente o mais alto deles, o qual Remus prontamente reconheceu como o garoto que havia lhe desejado boas-vindas.

- Sua mãe vai ficar uma fera e você ta feliz? – intrometeu-se Peter.

- Você não conhece minha mãe. Tudo que eu quero é não ser o que ela espera de mim. Hahaha, já imagino a cara dela. Seu filho mais velho na Grifinória, que vergonha para a família.

Parecendo subitamente perceber a presença dos outros dois garotos, o menino de óculos acrescentou:

- Ah, eu sou James Potter, e esse aqui é o Sirius Black.

- Dispenso o "Black"- falou Sirius

Os outros dois igualmente se apresentaram. Depois de um pouco de conversa e uma breve discussão entre James e Peter por causa da cama que iriam dormir, todos se deitaram e adormeceram.

Remus ficou um tempo olhando para o teto antes de fechar os olhos. Sempre fazia isso antes de dormir. Na verdade, ele tinha certo medo em fechar os olhos. Todas as noites sonhava que estava matando seus pais ou a si próprio, em uma das noites de lua cheia. Já houve várias noites em que não dormiu por causa disso, principalmente quando estava próximo aos dias em que se transformava. Aquele ato de permanecer longamente de olhos abertos após se deitar, portanto, não passava de uma tentativa de impedir que seus pensamentos o traíssem.

Porém, diferente das outras noites, ele não demorou a pegar no sono. E, por mais incrível que podia lhe parecer, não teve pesadelo algum. É claro que pedir que tivesse sonhos bons era demais para Remus, mas aquele vazio sem som algum lhe trouxe uma sensação de aconchego.

xxxxxxxxxx

O dia seguinte passou rapidamente, assim como as semanas que vieram depois. Remus não demorou a se destacar nos estudos. Já tivera contato com diversos livros. No geral foram eles os responsáveis por seus momentos de lazer, o que facilitou seu desempenho. É claro que sua dedicação para com os estudos o ajudava bastante, só naquela semana já havia obtido uma visão geral da localização dos livros na biblioteca, principalmente dos que diziam respeito a feras noturnas.

Quanto a seus companheiros de quarto, de começo não passaram de colegas que desciam juntos para o café da manhã. Remus notou a forte inclinação de James e Sirius em aprontar com os outros, e a forte inclinação de Petter em ir atrás dos dois. Não que achasse uma maravilha aquilo que os três andavam fazendo, mas quase sempre que os via, sentia um extrema vontade em participar também, mais pelos garotos do que pela travessura. Toda vez em que isso acontecia, porém, ele inventava uma tarefa muito séria em sua mente, que não poderia esperar.

- To te dizendo, James, a escada que vai pra biblioteca é mais para esquerda, depois do armário.- Sirius insistia rabiscando o pergaminho sobre a cama.

- Claro que não! Tem um banheiro aqui, como é que vai ter uma escada? – disse James tirando a pena da mão de Sirius e rabiscando novamente o pergaminho.

- Também acho que tem um banheiro. – Peter arriscou

- Ah, você não conta Peter, se o James falasse que feijõezinhos caem do céu quando um lobisomem uiva você não teria dúvidas em apoiar.

Remus subitamente acordou de seu transe, o que não passou despercebido pelos três garotos. Era completamente desagradável escutar aquilo da boca do colega. Era como ser lembrado de alguma tarefa que deixou de fazer.

- Remus? – James arriscou.

- Eu... Eu... Que eu me lembre a escada era pro outro lado... Ah! E o formato da biblioteca é assim – Remus rabiscava o pergaminho, tentando disfarçar sua preocupação – Aí, nessa parte o banheiro se encaixa. E a escada fica aqui, com o armário do outro lado... É, acho que é assim.

Os quatro ficaram um tempo olhando os rabiscos sem proferir nenhuma palavra.

- Bem-vindo ao time, Remus – James bateu nas costas do garoto, quebrando o silêncio – Estamos tentando mapear nossas rotas de fuga para amanhã.

- Vão fazer o que na biblioteca? – Remus não conseguiu disfarçar sua preocupação

- Calminha, cara, não vamos atacar sua doce morada – Sirius riu – O nosso interesse é em certo Ranhoso que passa por lá.

Remus não precisava ter participado dos outros planos dos três para saber quem era Ranhoso. Toda a vez em que o Snape era avistado por um deles, era alvo de piadas e azarações.

- Ele freqüenta a biblioteca apenas de vez em quando. Não há como ter certeza de que amanhã ele irá. – Remus argumentou

- Temos sim... – James olhou para Peter.

- Eu anotei todas as vezes e razões para o Ranhoso visita-la. – Peter declarou com orgulho – Se seguirmos a linha das ultimas semanas, amanhã ele irá à biblioteca junto com a ruiva para estudar Poções, uma das poucas matérias em que o Ranhoso consegue supera-la.

Que aqueles grifinórios gostavam de confusão, o castelo inteiro sabia. Porém, Remus não imaginava que algumas delas eram tão bem elaboradas, e que contavam com um planejamento de semanas.

- O que pretendem fazer então?

- Bom, será assim – James começou – Peter e eu entraremos antes e ficaremos atrás dessas prateleiras. – rabiscou dois pontinhos no pergaminho – Sirius vai entrar um pouco depois que Ranhoso – desenhou uma linha ligando a porta a um X próximo às supostas prateleiras. – e vai sentar do lado do Remus, que estará distraindo o Ranhoso.

- Quê?!

- Não é complicado, é só você falar alguma coisa de aluninho aplicado para a ruiva. – James acrescentou rapidamente, diante da expressão de espanto de Remus – Veja bem, não pode ser nenhum de nós, já estamos marcados com eles, antes de nos aproximarmos a menina já vai ter chilique e o Ranhoso vai acertar feitiços em todos que tiverem por perto.

Com certeza não fazia parte dos planos de Remus contribuir para aquilo. Nunca tinha imaginado entrar para aquele "time" de travessuras, mesmo não tendo nada contra os garotos em si. Parecia meio exagerado, para ele, ir tão longe por não se gostar de alguém. Contudo, nenhum de seus argumentos era maior do que a vontade de se tornar mais próximo àqueles garotos.

- Tudo bem, acho que posso tentar – declarou Remus vencido.

- Ótimo – James levantou da cama de Peter segurando o pergaminho – Amanhã será um mau dia para o Ranhoso.

Depois de mais alguns detalhes acertados, os quatro garotos se puseram a dormir. Apenas um deles não adormeceu rapidamente, e, para sua surpresa, este não foi Remus. James ficou mais algumas horas analisando o pergaminho que tinha em mãos, pensando em milhares de projetos futuros para aqueles rabiscos.

Remus sentiu-se nervoso o dia seguinte inteiro. O plano entraria em ação apenas no fim da tarde, quando os alunos terminavam as aulas. Ele ainda não tinha certeza do que ia falar para a menina, mas decidiu que escolheria as palavras na hora exata, o que, com toda a certeza, não era nem um pouco típico do garoto.

- Certo, Remus, é sua vez – Sirius lhe disse batendo em suas costas.

- Ok – o outro lhe respondeu.

- Ah! Mais uma coisa! – Sirius sorriu – Para de tremer. O Ranhoso é feio, mas não precisa ficar com medo dele.

Remus não respondeu, apenas virou as costas e entrou na biblioteca. Estava sentindo algo muito desagradável se remexendo dentro dele. Porém, não era como vergonha ou arrependimento, era um temor muito grande e que, inexplicavelmente, já era conhecido por ele.

Evans e Snape estavam exatamente onde James previra. Remus aproximou-se tentando parecer natural.

- Com licença, estão estudando poções?

- Estamos sim – respondeu a menina educadamente, em contraposição ao olhar carrancudo do garoto ao seu lado.

- Han... Será que se importariam se eu estudasse com vocês? – Remus tentava inutilmente esconder a tremedeira – Estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade.

- Claro que não nos importamos, não é Sev?

- Como quiser, Lily – o garoto dos cabelos oleosos abaixou a cabeça desgostoso.

- Hum... Han... Que tal a gente dar uma revisada no terceiro capítulo?

- Ai, é verdade. Eu não sei nada desse capítulo e a prova é semana que vem – Evans resmungou apontando para o dia da prova no calendário.

Remus seguiu o dedo da garota com o olhar, até que sua espinha congelou. O frio na barriga de Remus tomou-lhe o corpo inteiro. Como havia se esquecido? Como teria sido distraído e idiota a tal ponto? A lua começaria naquele dia, já estava escurecendo e ele estava na biblioteca importunando um garoto qualquer.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sirius entrou rapidamente pela porta e fez alguma piada com Snape. Na hora em que este tentou lançar-lhe um feitiço, Peter o atrapalhou em tempo de James proferir o feitiço _Ridicculus_ no sonserino, transformando as roupas dele em um conjunto havaiano com cocos e saia de palha. Snape virou enfurecido enquanto Evans gritava inutilmente com todos da biblioteca, que caíam na gargalhada.

Remus foi se afastando de costas, tentando pensar no que deveria fazer. Não poderia fugir pela porta, pois Sirius e Peter já se encaminhavam para lá. Se esperasse mais, certamente daria tempo de Madame Pince chamar algum professor, ainda mais com Evans berrando naquela altura, o que por si só já chamaria a atenção de qualquer um que passasse pelo corredor do segundo andar.

Continuou caminhando de costas até que suas mãos encontraram o parapeito da janela. James estava em sua frente desviando-se dos feitiços de Snape, que derrubavam prateleiras inteiras. Aproveitou o momento em que os livros bloqueavam a passagem e a visão de James, e pulou da janela, estilhaçando o vidro.

De tão temeroso que estava, nem sentiu a dor dos cacos perfurando sua pele quando bateu com o ombro no chão. Certamente havia deslocado algum osso, mas isso não importava. Apenas o Salgueiro Lutador ocupava sua mente agora.

Quando estava atravessando o túnel que levava à casa dos gritos, pensou se alguém não o teria visto caindo da biblioteca e atravessando os jardins de Hogwarts. Logo, porém, espantou essas idéias da cabeça. Tinha certeza de que nenhum dos três grifinórios com quem dividia o dormitório o viu, e isso bastava por enquanto.

Chegou à casa dos gritos bem em tempo de se transformar. Agora sim sentia a dor que lhe consumia, rasgando sua pele e invadindo sua mente, até que ele não conseguisse ver mais nada.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acordou de súbito na enfermaria. Sua cabeça latejava. Havia cortes em suas mãos, os quais o garoto não saberia dizer se eram devido aos cacos ou à transformação. Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo. Que belo agradecimento a Dumbledore por permitir que ele ingressasse a Hogwarts mesmo em sua condição.

Sempre fora um garoto aplicado e metódico e nunca, mas nunca mesmo, esquecera de uma lua cheia. Aquilo tudo não era normal, ele não estava agindo como ele próprio, ele estava... Encantado. Talvez essa fosse a palavra culpada por sua distração. Estava tão encantado com a possibilidade de fazer amigos e de viver em um mundo onde sua licantropia não estava estampada nas expressões das pessoas a sua volta, que acabou por esquecê-la completamente.

Mas aquilo não iria acontecer novamente. Certamente os três garotos jamais olhariam na cara dele outra vez, não depois de ter fugido de toda a encrenca e, provavelmente, tê-los deixado enfrentarem uma detenção sozinhos.

- Eu tenho _certeza_ que ele está aqui! Ele caiu da janela!

Remus se encolheu no lençol. Era a voz de James.

- Senhor Potter, por favor, estou dizendo que o senhor Lupin não se encontra aqui, quer fazer o favor de...

- Ahá! – Sirius abriu a cortina de sopetão – James, Peter, ele está aqui!

- Senhor Black! É melhor ir explicando como entrou sem que eu visse. Mas antes disso, os três para fora. Não vêem que o colega está descansando?

- Han... Acho que tudo bem, eu não me importo.

A enfermeira olhou enfurecida para Remus. Deu as costas.

- Ótimo. Mas não me importunem mais, seus pestinhas.

Os garotos esperaram a mulher deixa-los a sós. James e Sirius ocuparam, cada um, um lado da cama de Remus, enquanto Peter ficava próximo à mesa de cabeceira.

- Cara, você ta legal? – James perguntou

- Ah... Sim... Eu...

- Ta nada, olha as mãos dele! – Sirius puxou-as mostrando para James

- Credo! – Peter fez cara de nojo.

- Desculpa, Remus, não tínhamos a intenção de te machucar com nossa brincadeira – James acrescentou após ver as mãos do outro – Mas pode ter certeza, o Seboso vai pagar caro por isso.

- Ah se vai. Se ele não tivesse acertado o Remus e o derrubado da janela não teríamos sido pegos por Dumbledore.

- Como assim? – Remus não havia entendido a parte do feitiço de Snape.

- Ah, sim, ele nos pegou no corredor. Mudamos nossa rota para ver o que havia acontecido com você lá em baixo e demos de cara com Dumbledore. – James contou.

- Ele nos mandou cumprir detenção imediatamente lá nas masmorras, por isso não pudemos te visitar ontem – Peter acrescentou.

Remus ainda estava confuso. Entendeu que Dumbledore o encobrira, mas pareceu-lhe um absurdo que os garotos houvessem confundido seu salto com um feitiço lançado por Snape.

- Ahh, não fica com essa cara de enterro aí, não. Sabemos que está doendo, mas olhe pelo lado bom, você não cumpriu detenção e nem deu prejuízo pra grifinória. – Sirius falou sendo cortado pelo olhar mortal de James.

- Pff... Sirius, melhor a gente ir antes que você solte uma besteira ainda maior. – James se levantou da cama – Melhoras, amigo!

Os três estavam saindo pela porta, quando Peter voltou correndo.

- Esqueci de deixar isso – tirou um chocolate do bolso – Vimos que você come bastante desses.

- Obrigado – Remus disse meio abobado – Bem... Poderia pedir para vocês trazerem alguns livros amanhã?

- Brincadeira... O cara quase morre e ainda pensa em estudar – Sirius balançou a cabeça – Pode deixar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Apesar de ser semana de lua cheia, Remus teve de admitir que aquela foi a menos dolorosa. Ele sabia que era errado não esclarecer o que aconteceu quando caiu da janela, mas não poderia contar realmente o que lhe fez pular, por isso preferiu continuar omitindo informações a ter de inventá-las. Na verdade, o garoto mal se lembrou disso durante aquela semana, quando os garotos vinham lhe visitar e contar as novas travessuras que haviam feito ou que estavam tramando.

Porém, ignorar o acontecido estava cada vez mais difícil depois que Remus saiu da enfermaria. Os grifinórios não poupavam Snape de qualquer ínfima provocação. O que deixou de ser unilateral, pois estava se tornando cada vez mais comum o sonserino não só revidar, mas pega-los de surpresa.

Isso, de fato, contribuiu para que Remus entrasse mais a fundo nas atividades dos colegas, já que ele também era alvo, apesar da menor freqüência, das azarações de Snape.

Na maioria das vezes, a ação propriamente dita não envolvia Remus. Porém, ele não deixava de dar seus palpites sobre qual seria a melhor forma de não ser visto, ou de não levar uma detenção.

Mesmo não ocupando o posto principal das brincadeiras, Remus já tinha certa fama no castelo. Além de seu desempenho escolar, mesmo faltando semanas inteiras, ele agora era conhecido por fazer parte da trupe de garotos mais aclamada pelos alunos e, é claro, mais detestada pelo zelador.

O que o incomodava, como sempre, era seu compromisso com a Casa dos Gritos todo o mês. E pior: ter de inventar uma desculpa para seus desaparecimentos.

Contou aos garotos que seu pai não era muito certo da cabeça e constantemente se acidentava. Por isso ele tinha que dar uma ajuda para sua mãe quando isso acontecia, já que cuidar dele não era realmente seguro.

- Por isso que sempre que volta de lá tem algum machucado? – Peter perguntou com horror em seu rosto.

- Sim... Mas ele não faz por mal, sabem – Remus respondia como se aquela história já tivesse se tornado a maior das verdades de tanto que a repetiu.

- Ainda acho que seria melhor internar ele no St Mungus – Sirius dizia toda vez que percebia um novo corte em Remus.

- Seria muito doloroso para ele e para minha mãe – este lhe respondia.

Sinceramente, não achava aquela uma boa história, não havia um ano e os garotos já apresentavam sinais de desconfiança. Talvez porque não fosse muito bom em mentir, talvez porque eles fossem espertos demais, ou então, ambas as coisas.

O fim do ano letivo se aproximava e junto com ele a última semana de lua cheia daquele primeiro ano. Não agradava muito a Remus ter que deixar seus amigos por alguns meses, mas certamente ficaria mais tranqüilo no que diz respeito à sua transformação.

Organizou seus deveres e levou alguns livros a enfermaria, para que pudesse estudar durante aquela semana, ou pelo menos nos momentos em que se mantivesse acordado. Agora, só o que lhe restava ao fim daquela terça-feira, era seguir para seu esconderijo.

Achou um pouco estranho não avistar nenhum de seus amigos naquela hora. Ele sempre tinha que dar um jeito de desaparecer sem que os outros o vissem, o que normalmente não era uma tarefa muito fácil.

Porém, quanto mais a tarde se esvaia, mais esses pensamentos abandonavam a mente de Remus, que atravessou furtivamente os jardins de Hogwarts até o Salgueiro Lutador.

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que a noite caísse. Normalmente o garoto chegava com, ao menos, trinta minutos de antecedência, mas naquele dia a professora de Herbologia havia pedido para que a ajudasse a se livrar de algumas ervas desagradáveis, o que fez o garoto perder um pouco de tempo.

"Nada que não pôde ser resolvido" pensou o garoto ao subir as escadas da velha casa. Preferia transformar-se ali, no andar de cima com a porta fechada. Não que achasse que alguns degraus ou uma velha porta capenga pudessem segura-lo, mas aquilo lhe dava alguma segurança, se é que é possível senti-la quando se está prestes a perder a sanidade.

Quando entrou no cômodo, escutou um barulho estranho vindo da escada. Resolveu ignora-lo até que os ruídos se repetiram. Se não estivesse, ainda, em sã consciência, pensaria que eram passos; mas ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, conhecia aquela passagem, Dumbledore o assegurou disso.

De qualquer forma, resolveu dar uma olhada, e atravessou novamente a porta. Ao avistar três garotos uniformizados com as cores da grifinória, seu corpo se paralisou sem que pudesse mexer um só músculo.

- Merda, Peter, falei pra não fazer barulho – Sirius reclamava.

- O... Que... Vocês... – foi a única coisa que Remus conseguiu falar.

- Não esperou que a gente acreditasse naquela história para sempre, não é? – James desafiou.

- Vocês...

- Apenas seguimos você até aqui. Parece que seu pai se acidenta em intervalos regulares. – foi a vez de Peter.

- Agora... Poderia nos explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Sirius dizia autoritário.

- Vocês... SAIAM! SAIAM DAQUI AGORA! – Remus acordara de seu transe.

- Não brinca! O que está escondendo aqui? Acha que pode nos enganar? – o garoto insistia

- Não, não... Vocês têm que sair! TÊM QUE SAIR AGORA! - Remus ia se afastando rapidamente, como se o fundo daquele quarto pudesse escondê-lo.

Os garotos pareciam não escutar. Peter e James permaneciam imóveis, enquanto Sirius avançava quarto adentro.

Remus recuava mais e mais, até suas costas encontrarem a parede. Seu coração pulava sem trégua, não deixando que sua mente trabalhasse direito.

Sirius continuou a avançar até alcançar Remus. O garoto mais alto segurou firmemente os braços do outro e chacoalhou-o com força.

- Chega! O que é isso que você vem fazer aqui? _Por que _mentiu para nós? – o garoto continuava a segura-lo – Vamos, responda!

- Saiam...

Dessa vez a voz de Remus saiu fraca. Ele olhou para uma das frestas da janela: a lua aparecera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N.A.: **Desculpem-me minha falta de originalidade. Depois que escrevi percebi como algumas características se assemelham a outras histórias.

A mãe do Remus, por exemplo, ficou muito semelhante à mãe do Kyou de Fruits Basket; e no próximo capítulo tem uma cena parecida com Love Mode 3. x.x

Ah, e vai ter SiRem, sim. Inclusive já escrevi um capítulo que vai aparecer mais pra frente sobre isso.

De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Já estou terminando de escrever o segundo, portanto não vai demorar muito \o\.

Críticas ou elogios são sempre bem-vindos :)


End file.
